1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with wire strapping apparatus of the type used to apply knotted and tensioned wire ties to preformed bales such as compressed refuse bales. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such apparatus having features permitting quick and easy access to critical wire knotting components, so that the user may readily clear, repair and/or replace such components as necessary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various wire tying and strapping machines have been proposed in the past for applying knotted and tensioned wire ties to bales, packages or other articles. One class of these prior machines makes us of a continuous, two-piece wire track with an associated strapping device. In such units, a package or bale to be tied is positioned within the confines of the wire track, and a continuous strand of wire is advanced completely around the track and overlapped with itself. The wire is then tensioned and the overlapped sections are knotted together by twisting. This further tensions the wire to the point that the track sections are separated allowing the knotted and tensioned tie to snap into place about the bale or article. In some cases more complex devices are provided for ejecting the knotted wire from the track.
Commonly, a twister pinion is employed for twist-knotting of adjacent wire sections. Such a knotter pinion includes a slot to accommodate the wire sections and upon rotation of the pinion a defined number of turns or twists are created. In order to maintain the wires in the twister pinion and associated structure, a shiftable knotter cover located adjacent the twister pinion is used.
A significant problem with prior machines is the difficulty of readily clearing or servicing the twister pinion and related structure. Hence, in one prior machine design, it is necessary to physically detach the cover and disassemble the pinion apparatus for servicing purposes. In other instances, the cover is movable to only a very limited extent, making it very difficult to access the pinion.
Prior art patents relating to strapping devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,577,554, 3,295,436, 2,922,359, and 4,817,519.